


Cross my heart, hope to die

by batmoz



Category: Mindless Self Indulgence
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 10:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmoz/pseuds/batmoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just some lame Valentine's Day fluff for the lovely AJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cross my heart, hope to die

_You’ve gotta cross your heart_

_and hope to die_

_Promise you won’t make me cry_

_That’s the only way I know_

_I wont get hurt_

_Cross my heart_

_Hope to die_

_Promise I won’t say goodbye_

 

James flops down onto their bed beside Steve; it’d been a long day and they just came back from a romantic dinner. “Ten years,” James starts, glancing up at the ceiling and biting his lip. “Ten fucking years we’ve been together. Can you believe that?”

 “Well yeah, I guess,” Steve says, rolling onto his side and glancing at Jimmy. “We knew each other for what, like, five years before that?”

 “But yeah,” he agrees, after a moment of silence. “Ten Valentine’s Days together. And all of them have been all sappy as fuck.” Jimmy flips him off, and Steve just laughs in response.

“What! You know it’s true. You try and act all tough and shit but really you’re a lame hopeless romantic just like the rest of us.” Steve says, voice softening at the end.

“Yeah well, gotta keep things all loved up to keep you coming back.” Jimmy responds, making brief eye contact. “Still don’t know why out of all the women throwing themselves at you, you chose me.” He finishes, head dropping a little.

“You fucker,” Steve swears under his breath. “Ten fucking years. Ten fucking years together and you are still doing this doubt shit. I love you James Euringer,” he says, tapping two fingers on James’ chest, right where his heart is. “For what crazy reason, I honestly don’t know. But I do. And I will do everything in my power to make you happy, to prove that to you, you sick son of a bitch. I swear to god, I’ll love you till the day I die.”

After a quiet moment, Jimmy says, “You are so gay, you know that?”

 “Oh, you motherfucker,” he spits, jumping on top of him and tickling his sides before Jimmy’s arms give up trying to fight back. He drags his arms slowly up his sides, before resting them right under his armpits. He leans down and kisses him softly, once, twice.

 “Promise me you won’t leave.” James says seriously, eyes bright with earnest.

 “Cross my heart, hope to die.”

 


End file.
